


Change

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts that run through Sirius's head in Azkaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

" _Change is good."_

Sirius slammed his head against the stone cold walls of his Azkaban cell and grunted at the pain. The three words echoed in his head over and over like somebody was standing in his head and yelling them.

He heard the words, and the voice saying those words belonged to James Potter. His best friend. His _dead_ best friend.

Sirius rammed his fist into the wall and broke skin, not even wincing. James had been wrong. Change wasn't _good_.

Sirius edged to the bars of his cell and glared down at his reflection in a puddle that was on the ground outside. All he saw was pure madness.

Long, dirty hair. Black bags under his eyes. Utter insanity in his expression.

He had changed, and it wasn't for the better.

Sirius Black was insane. He could see that now as he stared at himself, and he kept hearing James's cursed words over and over.

" _Change is good."_

Sirius stared up at his ceiling. "You're wrong, mate!" he yelled up angrily.

" _Change is good."_

"Shut the fuck up," Sirius muttered. "You don't know anything. It's not good."

Sirius sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I have to tell you a secret, James," he said. He knew that James was gone and would never hear him, but he felt better talking. "My secret is that I'm going insane. This place is changing me. Your death changed me. Look at me, James."

Sirius ran his fingers through his knotted hair and shook his head.

"Change is terrifying."


End file.
